


The Siren of the Blue Lion

by Salty_Pistachios



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Annette and Felix are the focus here, Background Relationships, Do Not Worry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Just gotta set up a few things first, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, There are a lot of ships here, There will be more pining idiots!, but they're mostly background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pistachios/pseuds/Salty_Pistachios
Summary: Felix is just your run-of-the-mill barista at the humble Blue Lion Cafe. But recently, a repeat customer has caught his eye (despite his insisting that he wasn't interested in her like that). Will Felix ever be able to not be a dense fool? Will he confess? Will his loud-ass neighbor upstairs ever stop singing?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Leonie Pinelli/Ignatz Victor, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Siren of the Blue Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fic babes  
> Why do I do this to myself? I have no less than 5 works in progress and three half-cocked chapters that need to be finished, and yet the Annette/Felix calls to me.
> 
> So here's chapter one of a fic that I have no Idea how to potentially finish! Enjoy!

**_THUNK_ **

Felix Fraldarius is dead on his feet as his head unceremoniously meets the solid oak bar. It’s just after a bitch of a morning rush as various students, office workers, and morning commuters make their way out of the quaint coffee shop to begin another day. It also didn’t help that Felix couldn’t sleep because his obnoxious upstairs neighbor was singing well into the night BEFORE his opening shift. So he was a bit more bitter than the beans he grinds into his roasts.

“Aw, c’mon Fe. It wasn’t that bad!” Felix turned his head ever so slightly so he could direct a glaring eye towards one of his childhood friends, Sylvain Gautier. He has that blindingly irritating smirk that immediately made Felix want to clock him.

“I will shred your pants.” Sylvain laughed before turning back to clean up the counter. Himself and Sylvain were the only ones working the storefront while Dedue Molinaro and Ashe Ubert the back kitchens preparing for their next rush. 

“What are you? A cat?” Mocked a deeper voice from the bar. He shifted himself to glare at the offending voice. It was the improbable trio that always hung out after rushes: Lysithea, Leonie, and Hubert. Why did they hang out together? It made no sense to Felix. Leonie Pinelli was a jock in all essence of the word. She was strong, stubborn, and always up for a good sparring session. Felix always respected her might. Lysithea von Ordelia was barely 23 and just graduated from Garreg Mach University. Brilliantly minded and brilliantly smart-mouthed to boot making her infuriating on some days. And then the offender: Hubert von Vestra. Hubert is a shrewd chemistry/history professor at Garreg Mach. Relentless in his work, and tactically, a genius. Hubert tended to tease anyone he wanted to. Felix also had a hunch that Hubert did murder someone at some point.

“Why are you three still here? Don’t you have literally anything else to do?” Felix growled, eyes narrowing at the three friends.

“I’m waiting for Ignatz.” 

“I’m waiting for Cyril.”

“I’m waiting for my next class.”

Felix groaned. Peeling himself from the bar and preparing a drink.

“Oh? Are you expecting your favorite customer?” Sylvain teased, a grin in his voice.

Leonie “ooh’d” while Hubert and Lysithea just smiled like feral imps. Felix pointedly ignored them.

“You’ve got a favorite customer? I always thought you thought we all were cattle.” Hubert mused into his dark roast. 

“Oh, give him some credit, Hubert! He tolerates us!” Lysithea laughed. Felix gave them the bird.

“First of all, she’s not my favorite customer. She just has a habit of ordering the same exact thing, arriving at the same exact time, and blowing through here like a hurricane. This is just my attempt at minimizing the mess.” Felix explained, annoyed at their teasing.

He took his Fraldarius speciality mix (Strong enough to knock your socks off! -Ashe) off the press and poured the coffee into a venti cup. He then grabbed some of the sweet rose flavor and poured a generous amount, the scent overflowing into his nostrils. 

“Is that a smile, Fe? Now that’s a rare sight-URK!” Sylvain’s banter was cut off by a swift elbow in the gut. 

“Shut up.” He finished the drink with a small dollop of whipped cream and capped the drink. And as if right on cue, she arrived. 

He didn’t even know her name. She always barrelled through like a bull in a china shop despite her relatively small stature. Her brilliant orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she all but sprinted into the cafe. She was dressed in black slacks, flats, and a bright blue blouse. Felix would never say it out loud, but she was stunning. Her ocean eyes met his amber ones and he froze for a second before holding out the drink. 

“Right on time.” He gave her a small smile as she walked to him, returning a smile of relief and gratitude. 

“Oh my goddess, thank you SOOOOO much! You don’t know how much this means to me!” She said graciously as she paid for her drink.

“Of course. It helps that you always order the same thing.” He replied, ignoring the side eye glances from the trio and Sylvain. 

“It’s the best coffee in town! And I adore the rose taste too! You always make it just right!” She flashed a wide smile. Goddess, she was too bright. Felix resisted the urge to squint. 

“It’s my pleasure.” She studied him for a quick moment, scrunching her face up. He didn’t wither under her stare. 

“Are you okay? You seem...a little...you know….down?” She tried, attempting to not be rude. Felix huffed through his nose.

“It’s nothing you should worry yourself over. Just noisy neighbors.” He assured. The simple fact that she cared astounded him. She hummed to herself for a moment, taking a drink from her cup.

“Ohhhhh, that hits the spot!” She cheered. “Thanks again, uhh… oh goddess, I’ve never even asked your name after all this time and-“

“Felix.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Felix.” He held out a hand for her to shake. 

“Oh! My name is Annette!” Annette took it and shook it. “Good to finally know your name!” She glanced down at her watch and let out a surprised yelp. “Oh no! I have a class soon! Bye everyone! Bye Felix,” Annette called out as she charged back out the door outside. 

Felix paused for a moment before turning back around and meeting the wide-eyed faces of Sylvain, Leonie, Lysithea, and Hubert. Even Ashe and Dedue came out from their kitchens. 

It was silent for a beat

“You’ve got it so bad,” Leonie stated, breaking the silence. 

“Oh yeah. He really does, right? Even Dimi and Ing say so!” Sylvain laughed.

“It is good that she makes you happy, Felix.” Dedue rumbled kindly. 

“You’re drawn to her like a moth to a flame, my friend,” Hubert smirked smugly.

“It was really sweet, Felix!” Ashe smiled.

Lysithea was just a giggling mess.

Felix could feel himself turning bright crimson in indignation and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by his watch beeping. His shift was done. 

“I’m going home, assholes,” Felix snapped bitterly, taking his apron off and stomping out as the clowns began to laugh. 

“See you at the gym, Felix!” Leonie called out, almost out of breath from laughing. 

He gave her the bird again.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when Felix finally made it back to his apartment again. His body was sticky with dried sweat and he probably smelled worse than he thought. Him and Leonie sparred for most of the night before they had to split ways. He plopped onto his couch, letting himself rest for a moment. 

Felix’s apartment wasn’t anything special. A single bedroom apartment with a decent kitchen and decent bathroom. It smelled of different roasts and blends that he experimented with to potentially sell at the cafe. It was sparsely decorated. There were some framed photos of his friends and family. His eyes raked over them. Group shots of Sylvain, Ingrid, Dimitri, and himself hung as windows into the past. They all were at varying ages from childhood all the way to now with a photo with them in front of the Blue Lion after Dimitri took it over. He smiled. It was a good photo. He glanced over to a specific table in the corner. Two candles sat on either side of a single picture. His smile disappeared. 

It had been almost a full ten years after the accident, and Felix still feels the reverberations to this day. It devastated his entire friend group. Dimitri and Dedue were the only survivors of the accident and it changed them. Dedue was no longer as outgoing as he once was, instead was more reserved and quiet. It didn’t help that his family was blamed for it even though it killed his parents too. 

Dimitri’s parents were killed as well and he was practically a time bomb. Felix felt it. He didn’t know how, why, or when, but eventually Dimitri would blow. 

And there will be casualties.

Ingrid was affected differently. His brother was her long-time boyfriend and his sudden death rocked her. She didn’t come out of her room for weeks. She was distant and cold. It wasn’t until a few months later when Sylvain ran directly into a pole between classes that she started to laugh again. That was a good day.

Felix, well, he lost his only brother. It was only natural that he cried for hours on end. However, it was what his father said that really fucked with him. 

Felix growled away the negative thoughts, getting up to grab a banana to scarf down before getting ready for bed. 

As he tucked himself in, he felt his thoughts returning to the past. Felix felt his eyebrows furrowing as he remembered his father’s words. He wanted nothing more to deck his old man right now.

And then a voice echoed through his bedroom. The same voice that kept him up last night. Only this time, it was a sober melody that they sang. He couldn’t make out the words, but he felt the notes rattle in his bones and he felt oddly calm and happy. Before long, he felt himself drifting to sleep.

Felix’s last thoughts before his eyelids became too heavy was that whoever sang like that must’ve been a siren. 


End file.
